The Neglected Prince
by DannyWrites
Summary: With finding out that there is another member to the royal family a long time ago, Arthur won't stop at nothing to have his little brother back, but with Morgana and Morgause scheming to convince the young royal to have an alliance with them. Will the young man pick the good or evil...or will he pick to do both?


This is my first ever fanfiction that I have ever posted, don't kill me if I used the wrong grammar or punctuation. I do have spellcheck on, so hopefully I won't have too many mistakes!~

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN MERLIN, JUST MY MALE OC!

* * *

Uther sighed softly to himself, his beloved son came back home safely after the quest he had sent him off to, in the Castle of Fyrien. For the most part, he was very proud of Arthur, but something always in the back of his head made him feel slightly guilty for sending Morgana off when she was a child, instead of raising her as his daughter but it was far too late to do anything about that now. Sitting in his throne room, far lost in his own thought to notice a male figure appeared a few feet away from him, with a blank expression his face. "Penny for your thoughts?" The male figure asked, Uther slowly turned his gaze onto the male as he sighed yet again. "What are you doing here, Holt?" Uther asked, glaring slightly at the man who is name was Holt. "Someone has to check on you, it seems you still look at me with that same hatred, as you did when I was a newborn." Holt calmly commented, only causing Uther to look at him with anger and rage burning into his cold eyes. "I only look at you that way because of what you are!" He spat at him, leaning forward from his throne as he continued to glare down at Holt.

* * *

"Did you say the same thing to my mother before you burned her at the stake?" Holt asked, tilting his head to one side as his voice stayed smooth and soft. "She was a sorcerer! She was given the same fate as I would give to anyone else!" Uther defended his actions but knew that was such a lie. "Oh? Are you willing to stick with that statement?" Holt slowly stepped closer to Uther. "What about your precious little son Arthur? He was born from magic, it's the same thing. Why don't you go and burn him too!" He argued, his smooth voice slowly turning cold and hostile with him. "You lost your wife, then you go seeking comfort from any other women that are willing to go to bed with you. Then you burn them at the stake? Or was my mother that special?" Holt spat back, only inches away from Uther now. "How dare you accuse me of such things, I am the King of Camelot!" Uther shouted, his voice could be heard from the corridors now. "A king? You call yourself a king! You punish and burn the innocent because of something that you did and now are blaming others for your own mistakes! You are no king to anyone, just an old man with a shining little crown on his head that you got from your father!" Holt shouted back at him, glaring right back at him as well. "Not only that but you also judged your own son the second he was brought into this hell of a world and left him to die in the woods! What kind of parent would do that to their own flesh in blood?!" Holt's turned blood red before snapping his fingers, transporting himself out of the throne room and left Uther alone to re-think over his choices in life, but Uther was still shell shocked from what his other neglected son said, throwing a nearby plant against a wall, instantly snapping the plants stems in half.

* * *

On the other side of the castle in Arthur's bed chambers was Arthur remarking on how clumsy Merlin was. "Honestly, Merlin we should have you in armor. How many times have you tripped over your feet again?" Arthur remarked, having a smile on his face as he thought about all the times Merlin had tripped over his own feet and even the air sometimes, but Merlin wasn't quite as amused. "I don't know sire, how many times have you been getting your arse saved by me?" Merlin teased, smirking at him as Arthur quickly threw a goblet at Merlin's head which Merlin quickly ducked from, missing his head only a couple of inches. "Seems that you need to work on you aim, sire," Merlin grinned suddenly, running out of the room as quickly as possible as Arthur soon chased after him. "MERLIN!" Arthur shouted.

* * *

The two ran through the hallways, laughing as they were having a blast. Merlin accidentally tripped over his feet as he made a turn to the right, which Arthur took that opportunity and tackled Merlin to the floor, quickly pinning him down as they both of them panted for breath. "Get off of me, you're too heavy!" Merlin protested, squirming in Arthur's hold. "Shut up for a minute, I think I heard something," Arthur told him, covering Merlin's mouth as he heard shouting coming from the throne's room. Arthur slowly removed his hand from Merlin's mouth, getting off of his manservant and slowly walked to the massive double doors of the throne room with Merlin quickly following him as they listened in on the conversation. Hearing something being thrown across the room shortly after, Arthur hesitantly stormed into the room as Merlin stayed behind in the hallway, with a grimace face.

* * *

"Who were you arguing with?" Arthur asked his father, with a confused and hurt expression as his father stayed silent. "Answer me, who was that?!" He shouted betrayal and hurt comprised his voice as tears started to pouring out of his eyes. "He's no one you should be concerned about, now leave." Uther coldly replied, hatred filling up in his eyes once again as Arthur looked at him in disbelief. "H-He said you were his father and you're telling it's nothing! He's my half-brother for gods sake and you didn't even tell me about him!" Arthur's voice kept on raising, Merlin quickly ran into the room and grabbed Arthur by the arm. "You need to calm down..." Merlin tried to say but Arthur cut him off and ripped his arm out of his grip. "No, Merlin! He bloody knew this whole time that I had a sibling and didn't say a word about it, even worse he tried to kill him! Why would you want your own son died!? Tell me, damn it!" Arthur shouted in anguish as Merlin tried to pull him out of the throne room. "He isn't my son, Holt wasn't supposed to be born! He's just a mistake that happened!" Uther yelled, while Arthur looked him in shock as Merlin pulled Arthur out of the throne room, the massive double doors slam shut as Uther was once again left alone.


End file.
